


Sinfully Delicious

by CutiePiSenpai



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Torture, Non-Canonical Character Death, Sexual Humor, Unsub | Unknown Subject
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutiePiSenpai/pseuds/CutiePiSenpai
Summary: Reid's wife recieves flowers from someone else with a card that implies there more going on.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s), Spencer Reid/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	Sinfully Delicious

Reid is sitting at his desk going through paperwork when a man walks in holding a large vase of flowers. "Delivery for Dr. Reid he says looking around." "I'm Dr. Reid.", Spencer says, getting up and walking towards the man. "You're Dr. Melinda Reid?" He questions. "Oh, no that's my wife but I can take them to her." The man hands the vase over to Spencer and leaves. "That's so cute having flowers delivered for Mel. But if you wanted to surprise her you should have made sure she was down here when they were delivered." Announces JJ. "They aren't from me." Spencer dejectedly walks to Melinda's desk leaving the vase there. Or at least that was his plan until curiosity got the better of him and he decided to read the card. 

A special gift for the most marvelous woman. I can't wait to see you again, we can talk over wine and discuss all the fun treats I would love to lick, suck and eat for you. 

Reading the card sent Spencer into a rage. He could not believe his wife would cheat on him. He thought she was happy, that they were both happy. He knew their job took a toll on both of them from time to time but overall they were happy. Before he can go into a full spiral he hears Hotch calling everyone to the briefing. Melinda takes her usual seat next to him but when she reaches for him he pulls away. They have a habit of intertwining pinkys while at work for limited PDA. But Spencer is still upset and spends the meeting avoiding eye contact and any conversation with her.(Unsub is taking male and female victims torturing them over 3 days before killing them) Once the meeting is over and everyone is leaving they grab their go bags and head for the plane. Spencer is the first to leave without saying a word. 

Melinda knows something is wrong with Spencer but he isn't giving her a chance to talk with him about it. Once they're all on the plane discussing the case she can tell he is going out of his way to avoid her. Sitting on the opposite side of the plane never responding to what she was saying. It's making the entire plane ride seem much longer than it should. The team doesn't get involved, from past experiences they have learned the best way to deal with the two Dr's lover quarrels is to leave them be. They will work through it on their own hopefully sooner than later. 

The team makes a break in the case when they find the relation between the victims. All the males and female victims who were taken together were having an affair. The team is delivering the profile to the local police. "The unknown subject is a white male in his early 30's." Hotch starts by saying. "We believe he is targeting couples who are cheating on their spouse or significant other." Morgan continues. "We believe he is committing these crimes because a significant other cheating on him in the past." Says Melinda finishing the profile. Hearing Melinda say that so nonchalantly makes Spencer scoff, "Guess you of all people would know." This is just one of the many passive aggressive comments Reid has made towards her in the past couple of days, but it makes her snap. "Okay enough! I don't know what's wrong with you but you won't tell me and I'm not a mind reader so why don't you just come out and say it." "Why bother talking to me, why don't you just talk to the guy you're screwing!" Reid spits back. Before Melinda gets a chance to respond Hotch is dragging both of them by the arm into the conference room. "Are you two serious? We are in the middle of a case and people are dying. We don't have time for this! Now talk you have 10 minutes!" Hotch says before walking out of the room. "Why would you think I'm cheating on you?" "The flowers!" Reid yells. "The flowers that were delivered before we left aren't from me but whoever sent them is obviously more than a friend." Reid's statement just confuses Melinda even more; she didn't even go back to her desk before they left and she had no idea why someone would send her flowers. It might have been one of the team members messing around, they played terrible pranks from time to time but if it was one of them they would have said something by now. "What did the card say?" Reid didn't want to think about the vile words on that card let alone say what someone else would want to do to his wife. Reid is clenching his jaw so tightly he can feel his teeth begin to grind. "The card read, A special gift for the most marvelous woman. He can't wait to see you again, you can talk over wine and discuss all the fun treats he would love to lick, suck and eat for you." Reid finally relents. Melinda is focusing on the words they sound familiar, out of context but she figures out who sent the flowers. But when she opens her mouth to tell him all that comes out is laughter. Her laughter upsets Reid even more, "Seriously Mel this isn't funny." "Oh my jealous little honeybee it is. And you're about to find out why." Instead of saying anything more to Reid she pulls out her phone, finds a contact and presses send. The phone now on speaker begins to ring, Spencer is anxious not wanting to know who this person is. "Hello beautiful", they hear in a familiar voice. It's the voice of Emily Prentiss who is currently working in London. "Thought you'd never call and thank me for the flowers", she laughs. "Yea about that, I didn't know you had sent them but my oh so jealous husband did not like what you had to say, especially since you didn't put who it was from." Melinda says holding back a laugh. "Oh my God, Reid I'm so sorry. You must have been so upset. I didn't think I needed to sign it. If she had read it she would know it's me. But you can't be mad, you're supposed to be grossly happy and making a BAU prodigy. Actually scratch that if you two have a baby between chasing after baby genius and creepy killers she won't have time to make more delicious treats." They chatted for a few more minutes before hanging up. With the tension and anger finally leaving Spencer's body he pulls Melinda into a bone crushing hug, before Hotch reappears. "Good to know everything is better, now we have a killer to catch."

On the plane ride home everything seems back to normal Spencer and Melinda are sitting side by side holding hands with her head resting on his shoulder. Everyone is tired after this case and ready to get back home. But everyone is also still curious about the now from Emily. "So lil sis, I have to know what Prentiss meant in that card." Morgan asks. His question catches the attention of everyone else curious to know what those innuendos really meant. "Oh, well we were talking on the phone about a week ago and she was saying how she missed all of us and wished she could come visit. So I sent her a care package. I put two bottles of wine and a container of homemade pastries. Everything was wrapped individually so I did a little Alice in Wonderland theme and wrote things like drink me, eat me, taste me and lick me on the labels." Melinda says and she starts to laugh, thinking of Emily opening the package to see that. "I was just having some fun, didn't think she would respond in a way that would require an explanation." Her confession causes everyone to break out in laughter. "I don't know, I have had your baked goods before. It should be a crime they taste so amazing." JJ said. Everyone nods in agreement now asking when she will bring in more treats for me.


End file.
